<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn’t it lovely? (all alone) by trashystories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370861">Isn’t it lovely? (all alone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashystories/pseuds/trashystories'>trashystories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>music is therapy but you’re my drug [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, and a bit sad too, enjoy please, good brother klaus, im so tired, klaus is sober, no beta we die like ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashystories/pseuds/trashystories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fine. Really. That’s what he told himself, anyway, curled in on himself atop his bed covers, swaying back in forth in an attempt to ground himself. There was nothing wrong with him. He was just terrified that his siblings were all dead and it was his fault.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Five is like, hella sad. Klaus is trying his best. fluff and angst?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>music is therapy but you’re my drug [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn’t it lovely? (all alone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s like God knows when in the night, I’ve got school tomorrow morning, and i just realised I was in love with my best friend who unfriended me two years ago, so honestly i’m so damn sad man.</p>
<p>Also i’m so touch starved that when my friend held my hand the other day i literally retched.</p>
<p>I didn’t proofread this but lemme know if u want more of my sadness and caffeine filled writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His world was a mess, he decided. An absolute, chaotic mess. I mean sure, he’d managed to stop the apocalypse (which he would reluctantly agree was in fact a team effort), but he really didn’t have any plans after. What was he supposed to do now? He knew he was supposed to feel some sort of relief, like a weight had been lifted off his chest, but no, he still felt weighed down by a thousand weights of guilt and regret. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was fine. Really. That’s what he told himself, anyway, curled in on himself atop his bed covers, swaying back in forth in an attempt to ground himself. There was nothing wrong with him. He was just terrified that his siblings were all dead and it was his fault - he killed them-dust-ash-choking-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Five let out the tiniest of whimpers, internally screaming at himself. He did not whimper. He was an adult for crying out loud, he could handle being by himself. But still, the doubt clawed its way in, the suffocating feeling of lacking purpose, of lacking comfort. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hugged his arms tighter around himself. A strange, sudden thought occurred to him. He hadn’t really felt another person’s comforting, lingering touch since before he had even time travelled, all those decades ago. Even then, he wasn’t too big on the whole “hug if you’re sad” thing. Sure, occasionally he would sit with vanya leaning her head on his shoulder whilst she wrote her own music, and sometimes he would let ben trace patterns through his hair because he wanted his brother to think he wasn’t always going to be the bad guy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When was the last time he’d actually hugged someone?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was being ridiculous. It didn’t matter. He was a grown man. He was just fine on his own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He squeezed his eyes shut, and after what seemed like forever, his mind finally quieted down enough for him to get some much needed sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Contrary to popular belief, Klaus loved to sleep. He loved it, really, trust him. I mean, it didn’t matter that every time he closed his eyes a bloody, screaming corpse greeted him, because sleep was so welcoming and inviting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Most nights he wastes away with Ben, chatting idly about all sorts of things; some that mattered and some that did not. Tonight was no different, and he was just gearing up to explain that pineapples were not berries, no matter what any “expert” said, when he heard a pitiful wail come from a few doors down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Usually, Klaus was pretty good with ignoring these things, seeing as most of the tormented dead that come to him insist on screaming and crying like if they do it enough they’ll come back to life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then the wail turned into a scream, and the scream turned into a cry, and ben was urging him to go and see if everything’s okay. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With all the grace he could muster at whatever ungodly hour it was, he threw himself out of his bed and stumbled down the hall into his littlest brothers room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now really, out of all the sights he expected to see (scenarios including the brutal murder of Five, or Five brutally murdering someone), he did not expect to see his little brother curled up above his sheets, tossing and shaking with tears staining his pillow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, he stood there completely shocked, but with a not-so-polite push from Ben, he knelt down next to Five and gently tried to wake him up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Fivey, buddy, I’m gonna need you to wake up for me, is that okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, he watched as Five opened his eyes, unfocused and tear filled at first, blink up to meet his. In that moment, Klaus had never seen him look so young. So vulnerable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Klaus?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he looked young, he sounded much worse. He looked, in the nicest way possible, like a complete broken train wreck. Klaus was severely out of his comfort zone, but he couldn’t leave his baby brother here alone. Not like this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yea buddy it’s me, you’re okay now”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Five blinked again, attempting to straighten himself and assert the authority he is so used to commanding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was doing fine without you Klaus, I’m an adult.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Klaus sighed, watching his brother intently. He really didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say a word. Instead, he lifted his hand a softly wiped away the tears from his brothers cheek, casting what he hoped was a gentle and warm smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, this action had the opposite effect he intended. Five let out heartbreaking sobs as his hand shakily reached up to Klaus’, holding his fingers against his cheek and attempting to nuzzle into the warmth it offered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this action, Klaus finally realised why his brother was so intent on keeping his walls up. He hasn’t been loved in almost 5 decades. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, he moved his hand, which was met with a tight grip and a painful whimper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please, please don’t go”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Klaus offered a sad smile, bringing his hand back up to his baby brother’s cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay Fivey, I’m not going anywhere, just coming up with you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled himself up from the floor and onto his brothers bed, the hand on his face coming up to the tiny assassin’s dark locks, and the other slowly snaking it’s way around his thin waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With such overwhelming contact, Five gasped and buried his face into his brother’s neck, sobbing violently and grabbing at his brother to pull him even closer to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay buddy, let it all out.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he did. He cried and cried and Klaus sat there the whole time, slowly rocking them back and forth whilst he smoothed his brother’s hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, Five’s breath evened out, and his sobs thinned out to small hiccups. Klaus smiled sadly down at his youngest brother, knowing that they had a lot to unpack in the morning. But for now, he wanted five to get all the rest he needed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He adjusted slowly, attempting to lay them both down, to which Five made sleepy protest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry buddy, not going anywhere. Just getting comfy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once lied down, Five pulled himself further into his brothers chest, savouring the warmth as he drifted off to a calm, restful sleep. Klaus smiled again, whispering sweet nothings until he too fell asleep, unconsciously pulling his littlest brother closer to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And if Diego saw anything, when you returning home from work in the early hours of the morning as he passed by, well, that was his secret to keep. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW! You did it - you read it. I’m so proud of you! Please kudos and comment. I love you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>